The History Of John Macbatten
History The life of John Macbatten John macbatten was just a plain old dirty pirate. He was like the rest he dreamed to one day be the greatest pirate ever! The weeks went by. But one day he was on Port Royal but little did he know his life would change FOREVER. He was walking around, avoiding red leveled navy when a girl, Jane Flecher asked if he would join the Frenzy Fury Bros, so he left his guild Over come all ods. (He was around lvl 16) He meet his gm Kevin. Now this was the start of his real involvement in the EITC.(Jane would also become involved too) He did fun things with the guild, they where like a family until months later (maybe a little more then a year,) Jane was with someone very important to the future of Johns life, Roger Mcbellows both John and Jane ran away from "home" and joined the black palladins. Then little after that they where both ranked to spy's, there mission join the co. Empire (Benjamin Macmorgans first one) and destroy it. They did a told, every day slowly killing the co. Then Kevin found John and Jane. They fought and became xfriends (Kevin hated John and Jane) Sometime later in life The co. fell! They rejoiced but right after something went horribly wrong. John spilt up and left the paladins and went with Kevin again,(only for a short time) but this wasn't the last time he would be a paladin. The next gulf was Black Palladins 2, which John was in. They fought EITC and destroyed everything in there path. The palladins couldn't be defeated until, the one day. Jane remained in the guild we John was a spy. Then came the corps, the paladin corps. John was the first to join it. This guild also succeeded in destroying anyone in it's way. John remained a spy, at the fall of benjamin macmorgan Eric Iornvan was elected Head Lord for a couple of days, then with Usmans help John was elected Head Lord for 3 days until Eric overthrough him. While this was happing, the Palladin League was created, but Captain Leon was the new threat. John also remains a spy an became forth in command of Leons empire. Then came the Palladin league2. John remained a spy for this too, Then was the defeat of the palladins, with Leon attacking and a civil war going on I the guild for there home server, Barten They where crushed. Or so Leon though. In-between all of this civil war Jane quit without telling anyone. John was cruhed because he had nothing left. Until the day where John saw Roger Mcbellows has come online and said, John are you ready for the last Palladin guild??? So thus The Palladins of Death was born. This time John wasn't a spy he was a high officer and served the guild well until Roger quit again. Now John is the last remaining Palladin. He is now currenly serving Pearson. The end Retrieved from "http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_History_Of_John_Macbatten"